Father Unfigured
Father Unfigured is the twelfth episode of Season 1 and the twelfth episode of the series overall. It attracted 1.73 million viewers and a 0.8 in the 18-49 demo on its original airing. Plot As Cate's wedding approaches, she decides to find her father who abandoned her as a child against the advisory of her mother. People from Bug's past trash Baze's bar when Bug can't pay them the money he owes them, forcing Lux to get Baze away from the bar for a few days so Bug can clean it up. Lux pleads with Cate to allow Baze to go on the trip to meet Cate's father, and the three of them go on a family roadtrip. Cate's father hurts her when she realises he does not want to be a father to her, and she and Baze bond on the trip. Recap With her wedding on the horizon, Cate decides to take a road trip with Lux to find her father, Grant, who abandoned her when she was a little girl. Meanwhile, when Bug's "friends" trash Baze's bar, Lux invites Baze to join her and Cate on the road trip, allowing Bug some time to repair the bar before Baze discovers the truth. Lux learns that Gavin, Tasha's former boyfriend, and some of his friend, trash the Open Bar, due to Bug working there, and supposedly holding out on drug money. To allow time for Bug to enact the reparations, Lux convinces Baze to accompany her and Cate on a road trip to Lake Tahoe, where she is going to meet her father, Grant, who abandoned her as a child. Baze agrees, and the three have a good time. Grant meets and connects with the granddaughter he did not know he had, but he is still not up for being a parent. Meanwhile, Lux finally reveals that the bar was trashed by Gavin, and Baze silently goes to the truck, ostensibly to go back and help repair the damage and fire Bug, but, for some reason, he sleeps in the truck, because he knew he couldn't leave Lux. After confronting her father, who could not come back with them due to him having to fish (the important thing he had to do), a sobbing Cate is comforted by Baze. They return to Portland, and while Lux helps him clean the damage, Baze decides not to fire Bug, despite what happened. After Bug goes home, Baze and Lux discuss their trip and how they connected like a real family. This sets the stage for Lux to get the adoption papers that Fern had given to her when Baze and Cate got joint custody of her, and have both of them sign them, making them her parents. While she still called them Baze and Cate, Lux knew that they were her parents and they loved her. Credits Cast Starring *Britt Robertson as Lux Cassidy *Shiri Appleby as Cate Cassidy *Kristoffer Polaha as Nate Bazile *Austin Basis as Matthew Rogers *Kerr Smith as Ryan Thomas Guest Starring Crew Soundtrack Gallery Videos Trivia Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes